dinosaurkingrockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Max and the Children (1983)
DinosaurKingRockz's TV-spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Simon Seville - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Theodore Seville - Dan Kuso (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Dave Seville - Goofy (Disney) * Brittany Miller - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Jeanette Miller - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Eleanor Miller - Runo Misaki (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Mrs. Miller - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Uncle Harry - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) * Vinny - Aki Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Sherlock Holmes - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Dr. Watson - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Professor Moriarty - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Alvin Smith - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Barbie - Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) * Buster Bardom - Giovanni (Pokemon) * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - Batman/Bruce Wayne (Batman) * Dr. Buford Bubbles - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Miss Dalia - Shego (Kim Possible) * Trusty - Aladdin * Montana - Jasmine (Aladdin) Seasons: # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 1) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 2) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 3) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 4) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 5) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 6) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 7) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 8) Movies: * The Child Adventure * Max and the Children Meet Frankenstein * Max and the Children Meet the Wolfman Specials: * A Child Reunion * A Child Celebration See Also: * The Max Show Trivia: * Alvin and Brittany were Max and Zoe in Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style), and Max and Zoe are Alvin and Brittany in this spoof. Gallery: Max Taylor in Rubble Trouble.png|Max Taylor as Alvin Seville Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Simon Seville Dan Kuso.jpg|Dan Kuso as Theodore Seville Zoe Drake.jpg|Zoe Drake as Brittany Miller Happy Mina.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Jeanette Miller Runo Misaki.jpg|Runo Misaki as Eleanor Miller Goofy.jpg|Goofy as Dave Seville Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Miss Miller Dr. Z.png|Dr. Z as Uncle Harry Lahwhinie in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Lahwhinie as Miss Grudge Abigail.jpg|Abigail as Heidi Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Phoebus as Sherlock Holmes Quasimodo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Quasimodo as Dr. Wattson Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Frollo as Professor Moriarty Aki Taylor-0.jpg|Aki Taylor as Vinny Scooby Doo-0.png|Scooby Doo as Clyde Crashcup Vicki Vale.png|Vicki Vale as Nicki Nale Alfred Pennyworth.jpeg|Alfred Pennyworth as Happy the Butler Ash Ketchum Angry.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Daytona Jones Brock in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg|Brock as Saratoga Jones Tracey Sketchit.png|Tracey Sketchit as the Local Guide Raye Hino.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Bambi Ratigan Angry.jpg|Ratigan as Roland Bellyache Tuxedo Mask (TV Series).jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Robomunk/Officer Malone Serena Angry.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Violet Bronson Andrew.jpg|Andrew as Dr. Simonize Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Miss Mayor Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Mr. Pinkie Ichigo Kurosaki (TV Series).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Chip Tracy Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach Memories of Nobody.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Bess Blueheart Loly Aivirrne (TV Series).jpg|Loly Aivirrne as Breathmint Balony Orihime Inoue.jpg|Orihime Inoue as the Club Woman Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover Dangerfield as Police Chief Bland Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Trusty Jasmine in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Jasmine as Princess Montana Dr. Drakken in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Dr. Buford Bubbles Shego (TV Series).jpg|Shego as Miss Dalia Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:DinosaurKingRockz